


Rock A Bye Time Lord

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just came to me. I can hear those creepy dolls singing it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock A Bye Time Lord

Rock a bye Time Lord

Make this war stop

When whistles blow

River's cradle will rock

 

When the Flesh breaks

Silence will fall

And down will come Doctor

TARDIS and all

 

Rock a bye Time Lord

Once this all ends

Say goodbye

To all of your friends

 

1 will fade

And 2 will die

But remember not to

Blink your eyes...


End file.
